Electronic books (hereinafter “e-books”) are becoming increasingly popular. With a high consumer demand, it is not surprising that advertisements are playing a more important role in association with e-books. Current advertising models are not developed to target the consumer using relevant information from the e-book. Contextual advertisements, as used herein, generally refer to advertisements that are aware of the content of the hosting resource (e.g., a web site, a web page, an e-book, etc.). Contextual advertisements may provide targeted advertising to consumers using relevant consumer information, as well as contextual information associated with the e-book hosting the advertisement.